transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Open Asylum Night
Synopsis: Arkham Asylum has an Open House night, and it goes well! Sorta. Arkham Asylum A dark and forbidding place. Here, endless brick walls seal in the criminally insane. Steel pipes hiss and rattle. Rusted bars slam shut with a noise that echoes throughout the whole facility. And everything is now painted over with happier colors, like teal and amber! And don't forget those motivational posters, those things are EVERYWHERE, now. Hang in there, baby! Jayson Redfield has arrived. Catechism has arrived. "WELCOME... TO ARKHAM ASYLUM." So says the burly security guard at the front gate. He then adds, "Want a lollypop?" He holds one up. It's in the shape of a smiley face. There seems to be more in his shack. Some of them are in the shape of the Batman logo. Dressed in his usual civilian attire, Jayson has come to the asylum for one reason, which he hasn't even discussed with his own comrades. In fact, it's unlikely that anyone even knows where he's gone. That, however, is the least of his concerns. So here he is, at the front gate, staring at the security, unsure what to make of this. "Uh...no thanks..." Catechism is, officially speaking, here to see Fakkadi. Unofficially speaking, she's just stir crazy to be cooped up in Cybertron all the time, and she could use a laugh... or tears. Either would be good. Anything to break the boring tedium of a dead world that immortals fight over ceaselessly and pointlessly, ignoring that their destinies lie in the stars. She kneels down to look at the lollypops, and she decrees, "Donate my lollypop to the Berger-man." Sugar does horrible, horrible things to her engine. Urgh. The guard nods up at Catechism, then puts the lollypop under his desk. "Suit yourself. They're really good, though." As if demonstrate his point, he unwraps a Joker-themed lollypop and sucks on it, strongly contrasting with his beefy muscles. I mean, the guy looks like he could pop Jayson's head between his hands. "Hafvv a nife dayf," he calls out as he opens the gates and allows the two visitors in. And it so happens that the door to the Asylum itself is large enough to accomodate Transformers of Catechism's height... if they're willing to stoop over a bit as they walk inside the building. Jayson Redfield shakes his head and heads through the gates without another working, for now focusing on his self-assigned mission. He has no weapons on him at the moment; he figures that the security wouldn't allow a fight to break out, anyway. He only hopes he can keep himself from attacking Xabat once he sees him. Catechism does not want to scrape her regal cone, and so the lady does stoop to conquer. She ducks under the gate and walks with a hunched-over stance while inside. She squints over at the civilian-looking human and over at the guard. Is this some horrendous trap? "It's a trap!" someone yells. "Hahaha, just kidding." A man in a brown business suit steps towards the two. "I'm Director Kirkbride. Welcome to the Asylum! Why don't you follow me to the habitat area." He walks down a long hallway, his footsteps echoing through the halls in a chilling way... though this is countered a bit by the happy pop music playing from nearby speakers. "You..." He glances over his shoulder at Catechism, "I'm guessing, are here to see Fakkadi, right? Don't worry, he's just fine, though very angry! Hahaha. And you..." He frowns at Jayson. "Uh, who are you here to see?" Catechism is more disturbed by the happy pop music than by the echoing footsteps, it must be said. Pop music can be a horrific tool of torture, when used correctly. She nods and grunts, "Yeah. Him. Right." She sounds so very thrilled! "I'd imagine that Fakkadi creep would be ticked," Jayson mutters, apparently to himself. As Kirkbird turns to him, he replies in a normal tone, attempting to keep his composure. "Compton Xabat," he stats simply. Director Kirkbride grins. "Super!" At the end of the hallway is a massive steel door, guarded by two armed and heavily armored personnel. Kirkbride nods at one, and he nods back, then turns and swipes a keycard at a nearby electronic lock. The door slowly opens with a grinding, clanking noise. "Compton Xabat?" Kirkbride says. "Oh, then you're the THIRD person to come and see him today! He's been a model inmate, so far, so I wouldn't worry about him too much." The door opens all the way, and... reveals another door. "Hahah, can't have everyone rushing out once the first door opens up, can we?" The first door closes, then the second cracks open, revealing... the habitat area. Looks pretty sweet. The brick walls have been painted over with teal, and even the mean-looking guards have teal uniforms and weapons. It looks a lot friendlier that way. And the inmates, clad in orange suits, are hanging around at numerous tables, chatting, playing board games, or even the occasional video game. Catechism kind of helped to put Compton Xabat in this institution. She isn't directly responsible or anything, but some of the actions she took led to his capture and imprisonment. He does some interesting work with bombs, she must say, but she has nothing but scorn for anything human who thinks that he can menace Transformers on their own world. Of the civilian-looking human, she inquires, "What is your business with that terrorist?" Perhaps an ironic designation, coming from a Decepticon. Jayson Redfield slowly blinks. "Third...?" Well, that's a bit surprising. He idly wonders if Xabat would be weary of visitors by now. At Catechism's inquiry, he cocks his head slightly in an inquisitive manner. It's really none of the femme's business what he's here for, but it would be wise not to leave her question unanswered, he supposes. "I have to ask him a few things," he responds after a moment. "I was this close to becoming MAYOR!" grumbles a heavy-set fellow in a goatee. Yes, it's Shawn Berger Jr, sitting at a table with... Dr. Archeville! "Mayor!? Hahahaha, fool, I had almost conquered the whole world. Your trifling ambitions are nothing to me," sneers the mad scientist. Lord Chumley has arrived. Catechism asks, idly, "Gonna ask him how to make pipe-bombs and take out your school, kid? Or is that no loonger in fashion with you human spawnlings?" There's Berger over there. But where is Fakkadi? She needs to at least say 'hi' to him to make this offical and all that rubbish. Jayson Redfield raises a brow and gives Catechism an odd look. "Yeeeah...blowing up schools isn't really my thing." He rubs the back of his neck, ruffling his ponytail in the process, as he glances around the area, his gaze searching for Xabat. Talazia Keldahoff has arrived. "Tiffin and marmite and salad cream and crumpets!" Past most people come wheeling a large metal gurney. And strapped into the gurney via some rather large straps, with a 'Hannibal Lector' mask is Lord Chumley, surrounded by guards. One of them has a tea urn in his hand. Fakkadi, sporting some cloth medals on his garb that he made himself, is bouncing around on a Dance Dance Revolution arcade game, to the tune of the Barbie Girl song. Unfortunately, he isn't very good at it. "YOU SUCCKKKK!" the game cries as the Game Over screen abruptly appears. "Insolent worm!" Fakkadi yells. "Guards, take this machine to the back and shoot it!" The guards just look at each other and smirk. "Oh, no," Shawn Berger Jr. says upon seeing Chumley. "Oh, yes," commisserates Arkeville. "Him." As for Xabat, he appears to be sitting at a table with just two other people, both of whom are older than him. They appear to be pleading with him, but Xabat is unmoved. Talazia Keldahoff quietly walks her way into the asylum on her own.....and yes, she seems alone. Catechism mutters, "Why can't you people just be reasonable and store your mentally ill in little pink cubes in a filing cabinet?" It worked for the Combaticons! She wanders over nearer to the Dance Dance Revolution. That can't be a proper revolution. Where are the guillotines? James Bailey has arrived. "Actually," Director Kirkbride says, "I'm told one day we'll simply be able to take out the brains of the inmates and keep them in cold storage. There might be some ethical issues over that, though." He makes a little snorting laugh. Fusillade has arrived. James Bailey stands by the entrance, one hand on an EDC radio earpiece. He exchanges a few more messages with EDC command before going in, where he quickly tries to catch up with the 'tour'. Jayson Redfield bets he would whoop Fakkadi's butt in Dance Dance Revolution. He keeps that thought to himself. He finally spots Xabat, and hurries over to him, furrowing his brow a little. "There you are..." He fights an urge to call the man "bastard", as he tends to do. Lord Chumley is wheeled over to Jayson. One of the guards pours some tea into a large pipe that leads into Chumley's veins. "Why hello there young man!" Chumley babbles. "What a lovely young man, would you like to play with my hunting rifle?" Talazia Keldahoff is walking along with the tour and chuckles at Fakkadi.....she, herself has DDR at her place and dances somewhat well on it. The scream of aircraft engines builds to a crescendo overhead, and then cuts off abruptly. After plunking down outside, and being guided inward, she hrns a bit as she flicks her gaze over the occupants. Catechism as sole other representative of the Decepticons... and Fakkadi sprawled on the ground. "Heyya, Gitmo," she cheerily greets the Dictator for Life. "Black market's just not been the same without ya." James Bailey mutters, "Neither has the Black -Ops- market." Compton Xabat leans back in his chair, smirking at Jayson. "Oh, hello, there. Have you met my parents?" He gestures over to the elderly couple sitting at the table with him. They don't look very happy. "I'm so happy they came all this way from Spain to see me. Why don't you introduce yourself to them?" Then Chumley is rolled over, and Xabat stares at him. "...Chumley? Why are you... like that?" "Good, they rolled him away," mutters Berger. "That guy's crazier than you, you know." Arkeville is outraged by that. "I am perfectly sane! I'm just... ambitious." Fakkadi kicks the DDR machine a few times, then glances up at Fusillade. "Hm? Ah yes, I remember you. I am pleased at how you satisfied our local customs back at my country, but here..." He shakes his head at the female inmates, which are in the same sort of orange garb as the men, just in different sizes. "Bah! No respect for my culture, here! It is shameful how much skin these women show." Catechism actually looks up at the sound of aircaft engines. Those sound... familiar but not as familiar as they used to be. She looks over at Fusillade and greets, "Oh, hello! How have you bee? How're Onslaught and Shockwave?" She is casual in her address of the Lancer. What Fakkadi says rather baffles her. She isn't a cultural analyst. She isn't American enough for that job. Jayson Redfield folds his arms, glaring at Compton. "Really... They don't look too pleased, I have to say." As Chumley addresses him, he turns, and, like Xabat, stares. "Would I...wha...?" He steps back. "Why don't you, err...go roll somewhere else..." Smacking lips, Fusillade plants hands on her hips, and admits, "Yeah, well, I've always been partial to space tile and titanium plating myself. Heyya, Catechism. They've been... suspiciously quiet," she frowns a bit, considering Cyclonus's threat to literally decimate ranks for failure, and her relatively hig visibility relative to the other responsible parties. Hrn. Better do something about Earth. "I hope Cybertron is coming along well for you." She hunkers down and peers at Fakkadi. "I'm not terribly sure what loophole got me here, but... let's talk. Fine company you've got here, lack of garb aside." The wardens carting Chumley about have gone off to have their coffee break leaving the English Lord on his gurney right in front of Jayson. "Oh no no my boy!" he utters. "What lovely shoulders you have. Lovely lovely. We can go hunting minibots together!" Talazia Keldahoff is quietly standing off to the side of the tour....and listening to the various conversations. Of course, she also nods towards bailey as he joins the group. "They are all LUNATICS!" Fakkadi raves. "MADMEN! If *I* was running this asylum, I would have them all shot for being crazy!" He waves his arms around angrily. "That is what we do with crazy people in my country. And political dissidents. And people with diseases. Except me, my family, and my friends, of course. We're, ah, privileged." Xabat shrugs, and glances at his parents. "They don't agree with my life mission. But hey, if there was something wrong with it, perhaps someone should've done something about it earlier? Hm? Maybe we made some errors in the past, hm?" His parents stare down at the table sadly. "More cost-effective, I suppose." Fusillade replies, although her attention seems to be wandering a bit as she guages the amount of ambient light in this area. There's quite a bit of it, actually, as if to support the idea that Arkham is actually a bright, happy place, not some brooding, dark fortress of madness. Jayson Redfield steps farther away from Chumley. "I don't hunt, man. Especially not Autobots. Now go away." Ignoring the fact that the attendants have moved away... Jayson sighs and looks back to Xabat, placing a hand on his hip. "Life mission, huh? Hate to say it, but there are a *lot* of people who 'don't agree' with it." He steps up to Compton, lowering his voice. "I came here to ask you something, Xabat. That incident a few months ago, when you held my family hostage so you could get to General Briar... What made you decide to target me for your blackmail?" James Bailey returns the nod at Talazia, and then gestures silently towards Jayson, who's having a conversation with the inmates - thankfully there's those barriers seperating him so they won't have to worry about him getting into any fistfights, but it always pays to keep an eye on the young sharpshooter. James also seems to be sending regular, brief radio messages - basically variations on 'We're ok. We're still ok. We're OK. Nobody's started shooting. We're ok.' Talazia Keldahoff glances towards jayson and him visiting Xabat and his 'family'. Of course Talazia's wary....who'd wanna visit the nutjob after the things he's done to humanity? "Probably because you're easy to catch, that Sweep managed to nab you, cripes, you smelled up my bar," Fusillade directs over her shoulder at Jayson. Jayson Redfield sticks his tongue out at Fusillade, but mostly ignores her comment. Lord Chumley looks over to Talazia. "Well then boy, what about your squire! He looks like a right meaty young lad!" He leers at her, straining at his bonds. "I'd like to show you how to shoot down the great Optimus Prime himself!" Compton Xabat grins up at Fusillade. "Heh, well, not exactly. If I just wanted to capture him that would've been easy enough. But no, what I needed is a rookie, one who didn't quite grasp the consequences of his actions yet. So, I figured that if I kidnapped his family, he'd do anything to get them back, even if I wound up hurting far more people than he saved through his actions. It takes experience of the worst sort to understand someone like me." "How could you do that to their family?" his mother sobs. Xabat shrugs. "Well, it was quite easy, really, *Mom*." This sends the por woman into tears. Talazia Keldahoff raises an eyebrow at Chumley. "really? and how'd you do that?" She APPEARS very interested. Space-Going B-1R Lancer shifts weight a bit to arrange her wingblades about herself like a disturbing, razored bustle. "Hire Hot Rod, haw." Chumley pauses, straining at his bonds. "Mmm, my mind is getting weak child. Perchance if you twirl my moustache for me evilly, I may be able to recall!" Jayson Redfield snarls at Xabat. "Listen, you bastard," he hisses dangerously, "one of these days justice is gonna catch up with you. I have a good mind to just wring your neck right now. By the way, how do you feel knowing that your little pawn ultimately foiled your attempt on the general's life?" He straightens himself and turns to Chumley again, frowning. "Dude...she's a woman..." Space-Going B-1R Lancer thinks better of it, and then stands, buffing fingertalons on her cockpit. "Ah we, that was moderately amusing. Can't wait for your next garage sale, Gitmo. Bye." She flashes a quick grin, and then scampers out before she tramples on any more frayed nerves. Space-Going B-1R Lancer was totally in robot mode. Promise. Fusillade has left. "I will try to escape soon!" promises Fakkadi, waving to her. An elderly woman, somewhere in her 70's, walks up to Catechism, tapping her on the leg. "Excuse me," she says, voice frayed with something that sounds like desperation. "Have you... have you seen Powerglide? He's my husband! I must see him!" James Bailey decides they'd better step in before Jayson does something silly. He gives Talazia a look and a nod, that universal 'let's bail the kid out' nod that every EDC officer has developed and come to know. Then he moves forward and takes Jayson gently by the elbow. "Justice already has caught up with him, kid. You think he's -happy- in here?" Compton Xabat chuckles a bit. "Justice?" He gestures grandly around himself. "And here I thought justice had indeed caught up with me. Here I am, locked up safely away, and it's still not good enough for you. Even your comrade is keen enough to point that out. But if you want to strangle me, feel free. Just bear in mind the guards are very quick to subdue violence, so... don't be surprised if you wake up several hours later in a cell of your own." Catechism looks down at the elderly woman, and she reaches down to tap one of the Decepticon symbols on her wing, reporting, "Sorry, ma'am," hey, even Decepticons can respect their elders... even if Catechism is several million years old. "He's usually on the other side of a crosshairs for me, but I haven't seen him recently. I think Ravage last saw him in a bar?" Talazia Keldahoff walks her way over towards Jayson and gently lays a hand on his shoulder. "It won't do any good to stir up trouble here, my friend." She then looks to Xabat. "Not everyone has the same view of justice..." "You're damn right this isn't good enough!" Jayson snaps. "NONE of this is good enough! I would be satisfied until I see you dead, Xabat!" With that, he proceeds to storm off, shoving past James and Talazia. Lord Chumley struggles a bit harder in his restraints. One of the leather straps stretches slightly. "Damn it boy!" he hisses at Talazia. "I am Lord Chumley, I am a hunting machine, do not make an enemy out of me or I will hunt you to death like an ANIMAL!" He spits a bit of something... nasty onto the floor in disgust. "AND I hold the record for most genocide of species!" Compton Xabat chuckles darkly. "Oh, I'm so terrified. The funny thing is, I'm much safer in here than I would be even in an exo-suit. You EDC types want to kill me? Go ahead and try." He puts his hands behind the back of his head, as if totally at ease. The woman, who is, of course, Astoria Carlton-Ritz, then says, "Well, could you... maybe call him? You could lie, and say you're attacking something, or holding someone hostage, or..." Talazia Keldahoff just looks back at Chumley and chuckles. "I don't think so, Chumley." Of course, she also shakes her head at Xabat. Catechism rubs her chin and holds out a hand, musing, "You see those humans, there?" She gestures vaguely. "Some of them are in the EDC. That makes them like mini-Autobots, except they get offended when you call them that. So anything we say right this second will be heard by them and relayed back to their Autobot masters." James Bailey watches Jayson push by, then looks back at Compton Xabat and shrugs. "He's working on that temper. Well that, and his technique as a sniper. You might want to keep your curtains closed in there, 'Lieutenant'." James points his finger through the glass seperator at Compton, like a pistol, then drops the 'hammer' of his thumb. Then he turns away and drifts along the hallway, looking in at the inmates and their surroundings, and coincidentally making his way towards Catechism and Astoria. Astoria exclaims, "Oh, thank you!" then rushes over to the EDC troops. She stands in Jayson's way and yells at him, "Powerglide, Powerglide!? Can you hear me, Powerglide, speak to me!!!" Some of the guards take notice and watch her warily. "Man, I hope I don't have to taser her again," one of them mutters. *SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!* The leather restraints on Chumley all snap, and the Lord lunges forwards, ripping off a chunk of metal and turning it into a makeshift bow with a strap, aiming it at Jayson's leg. "By jove, a Phoenix!" he shouts, attempting to attack the poor fellow Lord Chumley succeeds in grasping Jayson Redfield, throwing him off-balance. Talazia Keldahoff snerks at Xabat, then walks her way away from the pompous....well you know....and keeps near Bailey to listen to Astoria and Cate. Compton Xabat snorts. "It's "Ambassador," now, Mr. Bailey And don't you..." He glances over at the fracas. "Oh, this ought to be interesting! Hahaha." Catechism just sighs at Astoria's conclusion from what she said, and she crosses her arms. Oh, are the humans going to fight? That could be kind of cool, she guesses. "Wha--h-hey!" Jayson is attacked! By a crappy, makeshift weapon, no less. Instinctively, he ducks back as the "arrow" hits his leg, very close to his tattoo. "Get away from me, you freak!" Lord Chumley advances at Jayson, swinging his 'bow' at all the guards near him. "Now now, I have downed the creature, I must stuff and mount it!" he cries, lunging at the EDCer and frothing at the mouth slightly. "And no more happy pills!" Talazia Keldahoff just....can't do much more than stand back until Jayson's hit. She then runs over towards him and tries her best to drag him to cover. A guard gets smacked in the head by the bow, but there's like a swarm of them converging on the crazed hunter. "BRING HIM DOWN!" "GET THE TASER!" "SOMEBODY SEDATE HIM!" they yell. While this is going on, Arkeville and Berger get up from their tables and back away verrry slowly from the fight. "I told you Chumley's crazy!" Berger mutters. "Like I needed you to tell me!" Arkeville snaps back. As for Astoria, she tries to grab Talazia by the shoulders, yelling, "POWERGLIDE! POWERGLIDE! POWWWERRRGLIIIIDE!" Catechism pumps a hand in the air and hollers, "Woo, fight! Use the chair!" Then, she looks to the left, looks to the right, and whistles innocently. What? "It's a TATTOO!" Jayson shouts in protest. "It's NOT REAL! STOP BEING CRAZY!" He allows Talazia to drag him. "And big game hunters are cowards!" There, he said it. Lord Chumley crawls on the floor under a pile of guards towards Jayson and his tattoo. "Miiiine!" he cries, eyes wide and bloodshot, until suddenly he stops moving under the gentle beatings of the orderlys James Bailey steps smoothly in front of Jayson, secret service-like in his efficiency. He's even speaking into the earpiece. "We're still ok. Minor commotion, but no shooting yet." He puts a hand on the oversized revolver-like weapons he's taken to carrying around and tries to keep tabs on Catechism (the only Decepticon and lets face it, by far a more deadly threat then all these nutcases), then Compton Xabat, then Jayson. He trusts the orderleys to handle Chumley and Talazia to take care of Astoria. Catechism may actually be less dangerous than Compton Xabat, actually. She thinks he may have blown up more stuff than she has. Talazia Keldahoff grumbles as she's being screamed at by Astoria. Not only does it give her a headache, it makes her snap around quickly. hopefully before Astoria can react, she'll have one arm around Astoria's neck, and the other locking her hand in place. Though, as she holds her....she can be heard counting to herself. Though Astoria might struggle, clawing at Talazia's arm, eventually after a few second, her arms drop. once that happens, Talazia immediately releases her hold on the woman and eases her down to the ground...... Now that he's out of danger, Jayson just stares. "What the HELL!" The guards carry Chumley off, grumbling about how much he weighs. Elsewhere, Xabat just snickers. "Nice tattoo," he says. "I'd remove it, though. Not wise to have anything that even vaguely resembles a rare species when Chumley is around, yes?" Astoria's eyes roll up into her head, and she mutters, "Pfowerglide..." before she passes out. Catechism wishes she had Reflector here, so she could take blackmail pictures of the EDC manhandling a little old lady. She bets that Reflector is off doing a shoot for Sports Illustrated again. Lucky glitch. Jayson Redfield glares at Xabat. "Like I care what *you* think." Talazia Keldahoff gently lays her down on the ground and sighs.....before checking the woman's vitals on her neck. Yup....still strong, thankfully. She then starts to stand and backs away slowly. Sideswipe says, "Hey, scrap suckers, you guys getting these random numbers too?" Blueshift says, "Die AutoFOOLS" Arachnae says, "Eloquent as always, blueshift." Sideswipe says, "Yeah yeah, banter sexond, numbers first." Blueshift says, "I have NO idea what you're talking about" Foxfire says, "Random numbers being said on the broadband. Happening to you?" Impulse says, "You never do, Blueshift. Must be all those accidents you keep having." Sideswipe says, "Lousy sonuva.. Ramjet, have you suckers been getting those numbers?" O:{> Sunder says, "I thought some deranged football coach had gotten this frequency." Jayson Redfield has left.